L'enfant de personne
by keiko-sempai1992
Summary: Keiko attend un enfant, mais de qui peut-il bien être? Et pourquoi personne n'a remarqué qu'elle était seul?


**Voilà, cette fois mon one shot est corrigée merci à Harley d'être devenue ma Beta. Ce que j'ai oublié de vous préciser, mais les histoires que je vais publier (du moins les premières) ont été écrites par mes soins quand j'avais entre treize et seize ans. Je ne les modifierais en rien (mis à part l'orthographe). C'est purement nostalgique mais j'aimerais les garder comme à l'époque même si la cohérence et les dialogues ne sont pas parfait.  
Merci et bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Bordel, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis en retard ! Je me présente : Keiko Yuriko, j'ai 17 ans et je suis enceinte de 6 mois.

De qui est l'enfant ? Si on vous le demande, dites que vous ne le savez pas. C'est d'accord ? Bon, là, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, mais je suis à la bourre. Logiquement, je dois être la une heure avant le début des consultations de mon patron. Il est gynécologue, drôle non? Enfin, je pense que, pour aujourd'hui, c'est raté. Je serais en retard d'au moins quarante-cinq minutes. Ça va être ma fête. Je coure jusqu'au boulot. Quand j'entre toute essoufflée, Kakashi, mon boss me passe un savon.

Kakashi : Non mais Keiko, t'es pas bien où quoi ? Tu crois quoi, que dans ton état, tu peux piquer un 400 mètre haie ?  
Keiko : Non pas du tout, mais là j'étais en retard. Alors je me suis magnée. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé de taxi, il a bien fallu trouver un autre moyen. En l'occurrence, courir.  
Kakashi se tient l'arête du nez : T'es vraiment pas possible... Ce soir, c'est toi, ma dernière patiente c'est ça ?  
Keiko : Oui, c'est bien ça.  
Kakashi : Parfait. Bon eh bien, à tout à l'heure. Travaille bien !  
Keiko : Normal, je vais pas chômer non plus.

Il est grave, Kakashi. Quand même, il sait que je vais bosser sérieusement. Après tout, je Travail pour lui depuis un an et demi maintenant. Pendant un an, c'était juste pour le dépanner, en dehors de mes heures de cours mais, depuis maintenant six mois, je suis à plein temps. Et je suis relativement bien payée, pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucun diplôme. Mais bon, ça va pas durer longtemps, je serai bientôt diplômée dans six mois, grâce à mes cours par correspondance. Ben oui, vous croyez que les autres lycéens allaient accepter qu'une fille enceinte suive les cours avec eux ? Et la direction alors, il ne faut pas rêver non plus. Bon là, ça va faire quatre heures, que je vois des femmes défiler et, à chaque fois, j'ai droit aux mêmes questions débiles. Quoi, quelles questions ? Ben, les classiques. Genre, vous êtes enceinte ? Non, je suis juste grosse madame. Vous allez le garder ? Non madame, je vais le jeter par la fenêtre. Vous êtes mariée ? Non. Un fiancé alors ? Non je suis seule. De qui il est, alors ? De personne. C'est l'enfant de personne, juste le mien. C'est tout. Ce genre de questions, j'en ai ma claque. Mais bon, elles vont revenir souvent, je pense. La journée est passé calmement. Alors que je pensais que j'allais pouvoir souffler, pas de bol, une fille sonne. Je me demande qui c'est ? La dernière patiente avant moi vient de partir. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai fermé à clef. Bon, on se motive et on va ouvrir.

Keiko : Oui, c'est pourquoi ?  
... : Pour assister à ton échographie, banane.  
Keiko : Tatsuki.  
Tatsuki : Oui, c'est moi. Je suis venue voir l'échographie de mon futur ou ma future filleul  
Keiko : Oui, bien sûr, pas de souci  
Tatsuki : Le père est pas avec toi ? Je pensais le rencontrer aujourd'hui.  
Keiko mal à l'aise : Non, il a eu un empêchement. La prochaine fois, peut-être.  
Tatsuki : Ok, bon on y va ?  
Keiko : OK.

On monte jusqu'au cabinet de Kakashi. Quand on entre, il me regarde bizarrement. Je me demande ce qu'il a. Mais bon, s'il veut m'en parler, il le fera pas devant Tatsuki. Donc, je vais devoir attendre qu'elle reparte pour savoir. C'est vrai, je ne vous ai pas présenté Tatsuki. C'est ma meilleure amie. Elle me connaît par cœur. C'est une fille super géniale et c'est aussi l'une des seules amies que j'ai depuis que je suis enceinte. Toutes les autre m'ont laissée tomber. Sauf elle et son copain, qui vient parfois me rendre visite avec elle.

Kakashi: Installe-toi sur la table.  
Keiko: Bien

Je m'installe et ôte mon tee-shirt. Kakashi me met le gel sur le ventre. C'est glacé, mais bon pas le choix, si je veux voir mon petit bout.

Kakashi : Et bien, il est en pleine forme ce bébé. Très bien, presque tout est en ordre Keiko. Mais pour le reste, je dois te parler de certains problèmes. Donc, je vais devoir demander à ton amie de rentrer chez elle. Pour qu'on puisse parler.  
Keiko : Je comprends, Tatsuki tu veux bien ? Je te promets de te tenir au courant.  
Tatsuki : Ok, mais fais-moi savoir quoi et surtout, fait gaffe à toi, ok ?  
Keiko : Ok, merci à plus.

Tatsuki s'en va. Je sais déjà que je vais être bombardée de texto pour avoir des nouvelles. Mais, ça me fait plaisir, qu'au moins une autre personne que Kakashi et Iruka, son petit ami prennent soin de moi.

Kakashi : Prends tes affaire, on va chez moi. On serra mieux et plus tranquille pour parler. Parce que je pense qu'on a beaucoup de chose à se dire toi, moi et Iruka.  
Keiko surprise : Heu... Oui

Je prends ma veste et mon sac, après m'être rhabillée. Pendant ce temps, Kakashi est allé refermer la porte. On sort par derrière, on monte dans sa voiture et direction chez lui. Je me demande ce qu'il a, pour être aussi sérieux. Enfin, je ne devrai pas tarder à le savoir, vu qu'on est arrivé. On descend, Iruka nous accueille avec un grand sourire. Il est génial ce mec. Mais bon, ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe. Là, je me demande, ce que veut Kakashi. On s'installe dans son salon, il ne dit toujours rien. Là je commence à flipper, un peu.

Keiko : Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Kakashi ?  
Kakashi : Pour commencer, tu dois arrêter de travailler. Tu as des contractions, légères certes mais, si tu ne te repose pas et arrête tout effort physique, je ne te donne pas deux semaines, pour accoucher. Ensuite, c'est à toi de m'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé. Et sans mentir, cette fois.  
Keiko : Je ne peux pas me permettre d'arrêter, Kakashi. Et pour la vérité que tu me demande, je ne comprends pas. Je t'ai tout dit déjà.  
Kakashi : Je croyais aussi que tu m'avais tout dit. Mais j'apprends que tu m'a menti. Et ça ne me plaît pas. Ne me dit pas que tu ne comprends pas. Tes parents m'ont appelé, pour savoir quand tu irais récupérer tes affaires. En me rappelant que j'avais qu'à assumer, puisque je t'avais mise enceinte.  
Iruka : De quoi? Mais c'est quoi, cette histoire ?  
Keiko : C'est bon, je vais cracher le morceau. Vous engueulez pas.  
Kakashi : Bien, pour commencer : qui est le père ? Tu dis toujours qu'il assume et tout, mais, personne ne l'a jamais vu. Et pourquoi, tes parents croient que je suis le père ?  
Keiko : Le père s'appelle Gaara no Subaku. Il a vingt ans et dirige sa propre entreprise à Okinawa. On s'est rencontré il y a deux ans, déjà on s'entendait bien et puis on a fini par sortir ensemble. Il y a six mois, il est venu passer quelques jours ici. On est allé plus loin. Quand je lui ai téléphoné, pour lui annoncer que j'étais enceinte, il m'a dit de le laisser tranquille, qu'il n'avait rien avoir avec ma grossesse et que je m'étais bien foutue de sa gueule. Quand j'ai annoncé à mes parents que j'étais enceinte, je n'ai pas voulu leur dire de qui il était. Leur conclusion a été que, c'était toi, Kakashi, mon patron, qui devait être le père. Je n'ai rien dit. Ils m'ont mise à la porte. Si j'arrête de bosser c'est fini pour moi. Je serais à la rue.  
Iruka : Tu n'as qu'à rester vivre avec nous.  
Keiko : Mais Iruka, je ne pourrais pas payer de loyer, si je ne travaille pas.  
Kakashi : Pas grave, ça on s'en fout. Temps que toi et mon filleul allez bien, c'est le principal  
Keiko : Merci Kakashi. J'accepte volontiers votre offre.

Kakashi me montre ma chambre. Après un bon repas, je vais me coucher. Le lendemain, Kakashi et Iruka vont récupérer mes affaires et résilier le contrat de mon appart pour que je reste vivre avec eux.

Ça va faire un mois maintenant que je reste chez eux. Ils m'ont avertie que ce soir, ils reçoivent de la visite. Un invité d'Iruka, pour une transaction entre sa compagnie et une autre d'Okinawa. La dirigeante s'appelle Temari, selon lui. Je termine de me préparer et descends au salon. En attendent les invités, qui ne tardent pas à arriver en compagnie d'Iruka. Je me lève pour les saluer mais mon sourire s'efface lorsque je LE vois.

Keiko : ...  
Iruka : Keiko, je te présente Temari, Kankuro et comment s'appelle votre frère ? Nous n'avons pas encore été présentés.  
Keiko : Gaara.  
Iruka : Quoi ?  
Keiko : C'est Gaara son prénom, Iruka. Je suis désolée, mais je vais vous laisser.  
Temari : Mais je te connais toi ?  
Kankuro : Keiko Yuriko, la petite amie infidèle.  
Keiko : Je n'ai jamais été infidèle.  
Kankuro : A oui ? Vu ton ventre c'est difficile à croire. T'es qu'une gar...  
Gaara: Ça suffit Kankuro !  
Kankuro : Mais...  
Gaara regard de tueur : J'ai dit la ferme !

Je ne prends pas le temps d'essayer de savoir pourquoi il m'a défendue. Je préfère partir m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'entends Kakashi parler avec Gaara et le ton monte. Je me sens pas bien du tout, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Ma vision est trouble, on frappe à la porte, mais je ne réponds pas. Je suis par terre, je ne sais pas comment je suis tombée. Tout devient noir autour de moi. La dernière chose que j'entends, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, c'est la voix de Kakashi et celle de Gaara qui m'appellent. Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, Gaara est à mon chevet. Il a l'aire inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Keiko : Gaara ?  
Gaara : Keiko, tu va bien ? Je suis vraiment désolé.  
Keiko : Oui, je crois. Pourquoi désolé ?  
Gaara : Quand je suis rentré à Okinawa, Temari m'a montré un article. On te voyait, au bras d'un des fils Uchiwa. J'ai cru que tu sortais avec nous deux. Et vu qu'il est presque ton voisin, je pensais que c'était lui, qui t'avait mise enceinte. Et que tu te servais de moi. Je suis désolé. Tu sais, je t'ai toujours aimée. Mais je ne voulais pas te partager.C'est pour ça que j'ai réagis comme le dernier des idiots.  
Keiko : Sasuke est le petit ami de ma meilleur amie. Je suis allée à cette soirée avec lui, parce que Tatsuki ne pouvais pas. Et qu'elle m'avait demandé de la remplacée. Je n'ai jamais été avec aucun autre homme que toi. Et je n'aime que toi.  
Gaara : Pourras-tu me pardonner ? Et revenir avec moi ?  
Keiko les larmes aux yeux : Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Après ces retrouvailles particulières, Gaara et moi nous sommes fiancé. Nous avons eu une adorable petite fille, que nous avons appelée Suki. Elle a les yeux de son père et elle est adorable. On a acheté une maison, en face de celle de Kakashi et Iruka. Tatsuki vient nous voir tous les jours. J'ai arrêté de travailler, pour me consacrer à notre fille. Mes parents ne veulent toujours pas me parler mais je suis quand même heureuse. J'ai ma fille, mes amis et la cerise sur le gâteau, Gaara et moi allons-nous marier. Bon, je vous laisse. La cérémonie va commencer.


End file.
